


The Names And Pains Of Pregnancy

by Ribbonshalos



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Pregnancy, sugar sweet fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 09:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribbonshalos/pseuds/Ribbonshalos
Summary: Sombra’s far into her pregnancy with the twins, and needs some care from McCree.





	The Names And Pains Of Pregnancy

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive any mistakes as I wrote this very late at night when I’m already struggling to keep my eyes open. But, hey, when that muses hits I gotta answer. This was partly inspired by the twins birthday being July 3rd, which is soonish? I suppose? Also, I’ve been craving fluff with one of my fave pairings. Enjoy!

Sombra lifts one foot onto the steps, then another. Up the stairs, she loses breath as Noé tugs on her hand. His little legs are faster than hers at the moment, but he waits for her to reach the top. It’s a short flight, but her large belly begs to differ. 

“Mama?” he says and signs with his one hand.

“I’m coming, little monster.” Sombra smiles, but sucks in a deep breath. Her hand minds little fingers wrapped around her own, but the other uses the wall as support. The aching in her back has yet to cease. At random intervals, her bladder is being kicked or her liver shoved. Constantly needing to pee is getting old real quick.

Noé looks to her as Sombra stalls at the top. The mountain climbed but relief has yet to come. She hates that she has to take a moment and rub her back. It’s going to a point where she needs to lay down.

“¿Bien?” he asks, watching her for a moment.

The honey color of his irises miss nothing. He’s three years old and very smart. He still catches her off guard with his limited but quickly growing vocabulary, and the beginning of sign language he’s able to make with his small hands. It’s difficult to not compare him to the child she once was, and be grateful he is far from that. Her cleverness was because of necessary, rather than being allowed to nourish curiosity for its sake alone.

She straightens with a quiet noise, tugging on his hand.

“Estoy bien,” she murmurs softly.

“Honey?”

It takes seconds for McCree to scale the steps and come behind her in the hallway. She only turns in time to catch his kiss on her cheek. In that distracted moment, Noé giggles and darts into his room. Two months ago, they completed the new nursery and gave their growing son a room to himself. The baby blue on the nursery walls now spurts a soft pink.

“Jesse,” Sombra makes no effort to hide her discomfort. “My back is killing me.”

Not another word leaves her tongue before his hand rests on her lower back. The warm weight distracts from the building pressure.

“Go lay down,” he says, melting with concern. “I’ll put Noé to bed then be right in to help.”

When she was near her due date with Noé, she didn’t ache quite as badly as this. He was born a healthy size as well. Her small frame loaded with two babies in her belly is taking its toll. The mass of her swollen stomach is even worse. She waddles around like a penguin (which McCree finds adorable) and has to brace for lowering herself down onto a seat. McCree knows this. He’s been right beside her as she tosses and turns at night, attempting to find a good enough position to doze off in.

She may look like she’s glowing, but she certainly doesn’t feel so. Being so far along now without McCree would be a nightmare. His attentive and quick care has rescued her pregnant person multiple times. His love burns away anything uncomfortable. If he could, he would pick her up and carry her everywhere if it made the entire process a little less rough.

It’s not for much longer, or so McCree tells her. In a few days time, their doctor in Dorado will see her in for her last appointment. Since this is a case of twins, Sombra will have a c-section. She’s only wary at the thought of a scar across her belly, but any doctor will tell her it’s safer, for the babies and herself.

“Gracias,” she murmurs.

He still keeps an arm around her as they walk into Noé’s room. The blue colors and tee-ball set are spewed around. Their son is nowhere in plain sight, until Sombra suggests that McCree checks in the closet.

Noé grins in between boxes of his toys as McCree proclaims astonishment at his hiding hole, finally found. Pulling him into his arms, McCree brings him back to his mother. Sombra leans forward. Her large belly brushes against McCree while planting a kiss on her son’s forehead.

“Buenas noches, que sueñes con los angelitos. Te veo en la mañana, pequeño,” Sombra murmurs.

“Buenas noches, Mama,” Noé says, then signs the words for ‘good night’. While holding Noé against his hip, McCree signs the words as well.

Noé jumps up slightly, pushing off of his dad’s arm to kiss Sombra’s cheek. A blooming smile takes over her mouth. The childish imprint remains sloppy and genuine over her skin. She rubs his dark hair with a soothing hand before Sombra steps away.

A sparkle like light upon an amber gem twinkles in McCree’s gaze. The man dissolves into sappiness whenever the three are close together. Her heart beats a little warmer, too. It’s quiet, but McCree’s felt it when he’s rested his cheek on her chest.

In less than a week, they’ll be saying goodnight to all three of their children.

“Alright, son, it’s time to brush our teeth.”

“No!”

“I reckon we ought to, partner,” McCree chuckles.

The exchange between her love and child follow her like a warm scene of pastries through the hall. She slips into the bedroom. A lullaby of their voices, the people she loves, plays endlessly.

The lights are off save for a dim, soft lamp in the corner. Sombra groans as she bothers with slipping off her summer dress, the one designed to make her enormous belly look pretty with prints of flowers. She gave up on wearing pants at the six month mark.

A small fan blows from on top of the dresser, cooling off her skin from Mexico’s heat. She slips on a large t-shirt, the fabric softly worn from years with a pinewood smell. Something stolen, and never to be returned. McCree doesn’t mind. Sighing deeply, Sombra all but falls onto the edge of the bed.

The weight taken off of her feet is a gift. Another deep exhale moves through her lungs. Her hands slowly cradle her stomach. It overwhelmed her at first, during the second trimester, to watch her stomach stretch and grow, but the stirrings inside are fascinating. The flip flops and somersaults of little ones reminds of what she’ll get to hold in her arms soon.

Girls. Twin girls.

She rubs her impossibly large belly. Slowly, like a collapsing building, Sombra stretches out on the bed. She wiggles until she finds her wedge shaped pillow, and shoves it underneath her stomach. Lying on her side, her lungs fill, as best as they can with everything else squished inside her, and empty. Someone kicks, and another tests her bladder.

“Hah… ninas… not this time,” she grins.

Maybe in twenty minutes they’ll make her need to pee again.

Aches ring through her back. Laying down helps somewhat, but she can’t close her eyes. Instead, she holds a hand over her belly and bends her other arm to support her head. The pillow is the softness to the reinforcement.

She breathes deeply, in and out, until the door creaks open softly. Gentle footsteps arrive to the bed. Without prompt, he sits down and begins working his thumbs and fingers all along her back.

“Ahhh,” Sombra moans.

“Feel good?” McCree grins with his voice.

“Mm-hm.”

His prosthetic arm is a heaven sent, the metallic fingertips working deeply along her spine to relieve tension. He perfected the art during her first pregnancy. Now, he makes her melt away into the pillows.

“You’re so beautiful,” he says, in the middle of the quiet night.

Sombra offers a dry ‘hah’. She doesn’t turn her head to give it either.

“Like a beached whale?”

“Like my darlin’ who’s pregnant with my children,” he gives.

A sigh works through her. He makes it sound like a poem, or a sunset in an old film. The breath from her lips fall like honey, molded by McCree’s intense massaging. She wouldn’t leave him for that alone.

“They’re going to be beautiful,” he drawls in a whisper. His hands work up to her shoulders, gently brushing aside her hair to get along the muscles. Thumbs work soothing circles across her shoulder blades. “I can’t wait to hold them.”

A smile touches her sleepy lips.

“Have you decided on a name you liked?” he asks.

Names are important. Sombra knows this. They’ve agreed on naming one of the girls Ana since they found out the genders, but McCree gave the next choice entirely to Sombra. The honoring of the Overwatch sniper isn’t something she will refuse McCree. The name is too important to him.

She’s mused for so long. Any baby name she’s consider doesn’t feel like it could be her daughter.

Except for one.

McCree patiently works along her back, without tiring, without slowing down. His hands knead her muscles, washing away the aching.

“Magdala,” she breathes into existence.

“That’s a pretty name,” he says, happy.

He likes it, too.

“That’s my mama’s name,” Sombra says.

Her hand rubs her swollen belly. She’s not one to dwell on the past, or the tragedies that fill it, but she sometimes wonders. She wonders how her mother and father would have cooed and kissed Noé’s dark hair, or accepted McCree as a part of the family.

“Then it’s perfect, darlin’.” His hands don’t stop as he leans across the space, and kisses the corner of her mouth. McCree lingers there. The impression of his lips leaves Sombra nestled deeper into the pillows until he straightens. “Ana and Magdala.”

The names leaves her tongue with sugar. Sombra breathes out, and closes her eyes. She doesn’t open them, even after McCree softly says her name. She dozes as the lamp is turned off, and McCree’s warmth presses against her back.

She only stirs to cover his hand as it comes to rest on her swollen belly.

**Author's Note:**

> Stop by my tumblr ribbons-halos.tumblr.com and say hi! ♥ I post headcanons, fics and updates on my tumblr first. It was requested that I post this fic to AO3, and so here it is.


End file.
